Lamento odiar la Navidad
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:. A ella no le gustaba la Navidad. La odiaba. Ahora ha llegado él para compartir su pensamiento. Simplemente no era justo. "Porque cuando tomas mi mano, trato de fingir que no siento lo que estoy sintiendo. ¿Lo sientes también?" ¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! & ANIVERSARIO DE "Eternidad"


**Publicaré un pequeño One-Shot de Navidad, no es bonito, se los digo. La verdad es que yo usualmente no siento ese "¡Feliz Navidad!", solo el "Es Navidad", simplemente eso.**

 **Bueno, no me odien por no estar muy motivada, pero de todos modos ¡Les deseo un bello momento con su familia y una maravillosa Navidad!**

 **También sabrán la razón del por qué decidí hacer un especial de Navidad! Lean el mensaje que dejaré abajo cuando se termine el One-Shot!**

 **PD: umm, olvidé decir que es un leve Song-Shot-**

Lamento odiar la Navidad.

Nieve.

Caía muchísima nieve.

Mazaki Anzu había terminado de trabajar. Sabía que había pocas personas en esta fecha que trabajarían, pero ella simplemente no le gustaba celebrar la Navidad.

La odiaba.

Se ajustó la bufanda con una expresión vacía.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en el muelle, el sector donde Yugi y Jonouchi habían sido obligados a pelear.

Suspiró.

Nunca había pasado una Navidad con sus padres, por lo que había preferido sumergirse en el trabajo, para cumplir su sueño sin tener ningún problema… Pero seguía sin ser justo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar sola?

Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas al estar tanto tiempo expuesta al frío. Pero sus labios estaban morados, casi congelados ante el frío que hacía.

Pero seguía sin importarle.

Este año…-

— ¿Anzu?

La castaña dio un respingo y se giró para ver a cierto tricolor que no era precisamente su amigo de la infancia.

Le sonrió.

— Hola, Yami.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que en estas fechas las personas están con su familia.

—…— Miró nuevamente el muelle. — ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

— Yugi quiere que conozca un poco de esta época y las costumbres que tienen. — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y bien? ¿Planeas responderme o evitarás el tema haciéndome otra pregunta?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar…?— Calló abruptamente y se sonrojó. Había actuado de la forma que él había previsto. Yami sonrió con amabilidad, no había sido su intención burlarse de ella, pero había algo en ella que le inquietaba. —… Lo siento. — Negó con la cabeza. — Es solo que… No me agradan mucho estas fechas.

—…

— Nunca estoy con mis padres, y aunque a ustedes los considero mi familia también, no quiero incomodar a sus seres queridos con mi presencia. — Se fijó detalladamente en cada copo de nieve que caía. — Por eso prefiero trabajar estos días. — Sonrió.

EL tricolor mantuvo su penetrante mirada en ella, analizándola. Sabía que había algo más al respecto que ella no quería hablar. Y no estaba seguro de persuadirla, después de todo, no era de su incumbencia y tal vez incomodaría a su amiga.

—… Este año quise darle una oportunidad, de verdad que sí, pero…— Se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que soy demasiado egoísta.

— ¿Egoísta por qué? — Preguntó confundido. De todas las personas que conocía, El egoísmo nunca había habitado en la castaña.

—… Porque deseo muchas cosas. Cosas para mí, que solo me beneficien a mí, a veces quiero todo para mí. — Miró sus manos casi moradas del frío. — Quiero que mis padres dejen de pensar tanto en su trabajo y piensen en mí, quiero que me prefieran a mí, quiero dinero para cumplir mi sueño, quiero que mis amigos me comprendan, no que me digan que soy una apesadumbrada en estas fechas…— La última oración hizo que su voz se quebrara. Esa mañana había tenido una fuerte discusión con Jonouchi, y terminaron diciéndose cosas hirientes.

" _ **¡Tch! ¡No eres más que una amargada! ¡No me sorprende que nadie quiera estar contigo!"**_

" _ **¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Anda y jódete SOLA!"**_

— Anzu.

Se giró y miró con los ojos llorosos al faraón. El espíritu mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, sin embargo no pudo traspasar ese muro frío y notar que lo que sentía él era genuina preocupación por ella y su tristeza.

—… Desear ser feliz no es malo.

— ¿Eh…?— Musitó.

— Está bien que quieras estar con tus padres, que sigas dando tu mayor esfuerzo para cumplir tu sueño, y que los demás traten de ponerse en tu lugar. — Le sonrió para calmarla. — No eres egoísta. Solo ansías cosas como cualquier ser humano.

Anzu le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que volvió a mirar el suelo que comenzaba a llenarse de nieve.

— Eso no es todo. — Susurró muy bajito.

— ¿Mm? — Se acercó más a ella hasta estar en frente de ella. —… ¿Anzu?

La castaña dirigió sus ojos del suelo hasta los ojos amatistas del espíritu del rompecabezas. Él también llevaba una bufanda, pero al parecer no le abrigaba lo suficiente. Su nariz estaba levemente enrojecida al igual que sus mejillas. Los ojos azules y cristalinos de la castaña dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas.

 _Te quiero para mí._

 _Porque cuando veo tus ojos…_

Sin poder soportarlo más, alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello y estrecharlo con fuerza.

. . .

Sabía que estaba tenso, lo podía sentir. Pero ella lo necesitaba. Pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo con más fuerza, tratando de grabar ese momento en su memoria.

Sollozó de forma sutil, no quería hacer un escándalo.

Notó que Yami seguía inmóvil, quizá aún desconcertado por lo que ella había hecho. Así que decidió hablar.

—… Soy realmente egoísta…— Una de sus manos se había aferrado a la bufanda que traía en el cuello el chico. Acarició la textura de la prenda con las manos temblorosas. — Porque no quiero… No quiero que te vayas… Yo sé que aún día te irás, ¡pero no quiero! — Esas palabras, según sintió, lograron despertar a Yami del shock, por lo que había tratado de separarse de ella, pero Anzu no se lo permitió. — ¡No quiero!

 _Deseo que te quedes_

 _¿Por qué estoy huyendo?_

Mientras lo abrazaba, pudo notar que su aliento era visible. No lo había notado hasta ahora…

Pero dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Yami suspirar suavemente contra su cabello. Se estremeció cuando él había decidido corresponder el gesto y rodear su cintura con sus brazos por unos segundos solamente.

Fue un momento breve, hasta que decidió soltarla y se separó de ella, esta vez con más cuidado y delicadeza.

Sus ojos violetas contemplaron con una infinita tristeza los azules de ella.

— Anzu, escucha…

— No. — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, interrumpiéndole. Ocultó su mirada de él. Dios, se había sentido tan angustiada que se había dejado llevar. Y honestamente, sabía lo que Yami le diría, por lo que NO quería oírlo. Ella lo sabía, pero no quería oírlo. — Por favor, no lo digas… Lo siento… No debí, pero… Yo soy realmente egoísta.

—…

Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir la mano de Yami posarse en la suya y estrecharla con cariño. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— El que desees que me quede aquí, tampoco es ser egoísta, Anzu. — Su voz sonó extrañamente acongojada. — Yo no pertenezco aquí, pero si yo tan solo pudiese…— Cerró los ojos al apretar la mano de ella entre la suya. — El destino no me quiere aquí, Anzu. — Le sonrió con tristeza. — El único egoísta aquí soy yo.

 _Porque cuando tomas mi mano_

 _Trato de fingir_

 _Que no siento lo que estoy sintiendo_

 _¿Lo sientes también?_

Anzu abrió más los ojos, sorprendida por lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para ella. Trató de unir su mirada con la de él, pero él rehuía a sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué? ¿Había algo que no había captado de sus palabras? Porque fuese lo que haya sido, le habían causado gran sufrimiento. Esos ojos amatistas estaban llenos de dolor.

Entonces comprendió.

Se acercó más a él. El chico notó esto y retrocedió con suavidad.

—… Anzu, esto no está bien.

 _Cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo_

 _No digas que no está bien_

—…

Yugi.

Ambos lo sabían.

Simplemente no podían permitirse herir a alguien tan puro y bueno como él.

¿Pero que había de ellos?

Ella nunca obtenía lo que deseaba.

Y él no podía abrir su corazón sin herir a ese compañero que consideraba ya su única familia.

—… ¿No podemos ser egoístas solo por esta noche, Yami? — Susurró al aferrarse en el abrigo de él. — ¿Solo por este momento?

 _Porque todo, todo me hacer pensar en ti_

 _Y en todo, todo lo que quiero hacer_

Él se separó un poco para mirarla sorprendido. Anzu simplemente le sonrió con tristeza.

—… Creí que era un poco obvio…

Sabía de qué hablaba. Había notado que de todos, Anzu le tenía un aprecio incondicional, que le causaba un gran calor en su interior, pero a la vez confusión. Pero al leer la honestidad en sus ojos y comprender qué significaba ese sentimiento que le profesaba ahora…

 _Sé que puedes verlo cuando me miras_

 _Te quiero, así que dime ahora_

 _Tú… Tú… ¿También me quieres?_

.

.

.

Soltó una maldición casi inaudible, como si hubiese mandado todo por la borda.

Tomó el rostro frío y pálido de Anzu entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los fríos de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… Umm, ¿Anzu?

La castaña se giró para ver a Jonouchi mirarle con suma culpabilidad.

—… ¿Qué sucede, Jonouchi?

—… Lo siento, Anzu. — Miró el suelo. — No fue mi intención tratarte así, es solo que me siento impotente cuando te veo tan triste en estas fechas… De verdad me jode el humor.

Anzu sonrió.

— También lo siento, Jonouchi. — Su sonrisa se volvió dolorosa y miró la ventana para contemplar como más alumnos ingresaban a la escuela. — Pero por favor, respeta que…

—…

Anzu suspiró y le dirigió una risa cansada.

— Lamento odiar la Navidad.

.

.

.

Yugi caminaba por los pasillos mientras sostenía una muda charla con cierto espíritu que había estado más callado de lo normal.

— " _¿Y qué te pareció la Navidad?"_

"… _No me pareció muy buena."_

— " _¿Eh? ¿No te agradó?"_

" _Sé que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones, Yugi… Pero cuando me dejaste tu cuerpo, pude ver que también hay personas que no son felices."_

—… " _Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Es triste ver que no todos logran obtener lo que quieren… Lamento haberte hecho pasar esto."_

" _Es mi culpa, Yugi."_

Yugi sentía que había algo que él no quería decirle, así que prefirió no preguntarle. Había muchas personas que no les gustaba Navidad, como Anzu. Quizás Yami se había sentido afligido saber que la Navidad no siempre era felicidad, sobre todo si uno de sus amigos estaba incluido en eso.

Yami sonrió con dolor.

Ahora comprendía qué se sentía obtener algo maravilloso tan solo unos instantes para volver a perderlo.

No era justo.

Pero ni ella ni él, quería hacer sufrir a nadie.

Así que jamás lo mencionarían, jamás lo dirían, y lo considerarían como un vago recuerdo donde por solo segundos se sintieron completos.

Un deseo que la Navidad les concedió y les arrebató rápidamente.

" _Lamento odiar la Navidad, Yugi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Está JODIDAMENTE TRISTE, lo sé. Pero quería escribir algo que reflejara mis sentimientos hacia este festejo.**

 **Además, es el ANIVERSARIO DE "Eternidad", YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Jejeje, necesitaba hacer algo bonito y original.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review bonito**

 **Feliz Navidad!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **PD: La canción que escribí se llama "Everything" de "The Veronicas"!**


End file.
